Pequeñas Adicciones - (Yellow Diamond x Steven)
by Elvats
Summary: Yellow Diamond muestra cariño hacia el pequeño Steven.
1. Solo uno más

**Esta historia se publicó originalmente en Wattpad, el 30/06/17 en "Historias cortas de Steven Universe". Las separo y publico aquí, ya que de ese primer capítulo, nació otro como continuación a este.**

 **Obviamente, lo dejare cómo está, por la pura pereza de no editarlo.**

 **—•—•—•** —

Los pasos de una figura amarilla, alta e imponente, resonaban en una habitación digna de admiración de color amarillo. Ella caminaba al rededor del salón, daba vueltas y vueltas, parecía que algo la tenía preocupada, y solo un par de veces miraba a otra figura, la cuál al igual que ella, era grande pero azul y está se encontraba sentada, observando a la antes ya mencionada.

-¿Qué es lo qué pasa Yellow? -preguntó tranquila la azul.

-No es nada Importante.

-No creo que algo que no sea importante te pueda llegar a traer así. Dime que es lo qué pasa.

-Es una pequeñez -respondió mientras suspiraba y se sentaba en su gran silla.

-Oh, es el híbrido ¿verdad?

De repente, aquella Diamante volteo inmediatamente al escuchar aquello. Solo para que después, sorprendida le preguntara.

-¿Cómo lo supiste Blue?

-Siempre te refieres a el como una pequeñez, o algo por el estilo. Hablo del cuarzo, mitad humano claro. ¿Tuviste un problema con el?

-Se llama Steven y si. Se enfadó conmigo y no quiere hablarme.

-¿Ahora qué sucedió?

-Una gema cualquiera lo llamo abominación, yo la extermine en el momento, para castigarla por la ofensa, pero a él no le gusto eso... -hablo mientras suspiraba -No entiendo por qué sigue sintiendo lástima por esas pequeñeces, y no entiendo cómo puede juzgar el juicio de una Diamante... Pero igual creo que tiene algo de razón. Tal vez exagere un poco...

Blue Diamond al escuchar esto soltó una pequeña risita.

-¿Qué es lo que te causa risa Blue? -preguntó con seriedad.

-No es nada, solo es que me sorprende tu nueva forma de actuar -respondió a la vez de que esbozaba una sonrisa leve.

-No se a lo que te refieres.

-Olvídalo, sólo estoy divagando un poco.

No lo estaba. A lo que se refería Blue Diamond, es que Yellow Diamond había sido influenciada por el pequeño, a tal grado que se estaba siendo más blanda y poseía más empatía con otros seres, los cuales no sentía absolutamente nada de este valor en el pasado. Comenzaba a tener algo de conciencia y una pizca de bondad, la cual cada vez se fomentaba más, al pasar el tiempo con el híbrido, todo surgiendo, por no exterminarlo al principio.

Quién diría que la dura Yellow Diamond, hubiera tenido piedad por ese ser, o más bien, piedad por algo. Al principio lo tomo por pura información, después como entretenimiento y ahora lo tenía como su protegido.

Ya hasta el pequeño estaba abusando de esto, llegándole a contestar, y decirle con toda la amabilidad del mundo, que lo que hacía no estaba bien. Además de exigirle que lo devolviera a casa.

Blue Diamond se paro de donde yacía sentada y hablo calmada.

-Me tengo que ir, te sugiero que hables con el. Ya te perdono varias veces en el pasado, estoy segura que te perdonara una vez más -tomo un silencio y luego agregó -Te veré después -hablo mientras salía del salón.

Yellow Diamond se quedó un rato pensando, y al pasar un poco de tiempo, se levantó de la silla y hablo con su tono superior de siempre.

-Perla.

-¿Si mi Diamante? -habló la Perla Amarilla, la cuál apenas se notaba.

-Iré con Steven, tardaré un rato. Trata de encargarte de todo.

-Claro mi Diamante -hablo mientras se agachaba en símbolo de lealtad y respeto.

Aquella Diamante tan imponente y sería, salió del lugar donde se encontraba para que después se fuera a otra habitación donde yacía el pequeño cuarzo. Entro al lugar donde se encontraba, y miro que estaba en una especie de cama muy grande, elevada hasta lo que parecía ser dos pisos de altura.

-¿Steven? ¿Estás despierto? -preguntó mientras se acercaba donde estaba el híbrido.

El pequeño no respondió. Se encontraba acostado de lado, dandole la espalda a la poderosa Diamante, con los brazos cruzados y todo.

-Se que lo estás Steven -hablo mientras ponía su gran mano en el cuerpo de Steven. Tomó una pausa y hablo -Me disculpo por lo de antes... Tenías razón, debo de ser un poco más precavida. Fui muy impulsiva, debes de entender que no me gusta que te digan así.

-Déjame sólo... -murmuró el pequeño en tono molesto.

-Steven, no lo volveré hacer...

-Siempre dices eso. Siempre dices que cambiaras y siempre dices que podré regresar a la tierra, pero nunca cumples -hablo el pequeño en voz alta, la voz se le quebraba por alguna razón.

-¿Todavía quieres regresar a la tierra?

-¡Si, claro que quiero!

-Steven... Puedo cumplir lo primero, pero lo otro no -dijo en tono firme y duro.

El pequeño se levantó de la cama y la miro con ojos llorosos y cara de desconcertado.

-¿Por qué no? Pensé que éramos buenos amigos... Tu misma me lo dijiste... -hablo mientras dirigía su vista a sus pies.

-Si lo somos, pero no puedo hacer eso.

-¡¿Por qué?!

Yellow Diamond no respondió. Steven podía tener una trato bueno en ese lugar, pero desde que fue capturado hace mucho tiempo, permaneció encerrado. Podía ser un lugar cómodo y todo, pero la realidad es que seguía siendo una especie de celda. El pequeño comenzó a llorar y a hablar con desesperacion y tristeza. "¿Por qué, si somos amigos? ¡Déjame volver a casa! ¿Qué necesitas de mí? ¿Por qué no puedo volver?" Decía mientras sollozaba y su cara se llenaba de lagrimas.

-¡¿Respóndeme por favor?!

-¡Basta! -gritó la Diamante con voz entrecortada.

El pequeño no hablo y se quedó inerte al ver, que la poderosa Yellow Diamond, se le comenzaban a llenar los ojos de una que otra lágrima. Le lastimó lo que había dicho el pequeño.

-No puedo dejarte ir, por qué necesito de ti -hablo mientras se tapaba los ojos, para que no la viera llorar -Suena estupido, pero es la verdad. No entiendo por qué siento esto -se quitó las mano de los ojos, mostrando su cara triste a la vez que lloraba más -¿Qué es lo que me has hecho Steven? Antes yo no era así. Yo no era débil.

El pequeño al verla así comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Mientras abrazaba la mano de la Diamante.

-¿Por qué lloras? -preguntó la Diamante, con voz baja y triste.

-Por qué me duele verte así.

-A mí también me duele verte llorar -dijo Yellow Diamond, mientras agarraba cuidadosamente al pequeño y lo llevaba en frente de su rostro.

-¿Enserio quieres que me quede... ? -preguntó el pequeño, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-Si -respondió a la par de que sus lágrimas comenzaban a bajar de intensidad.

-Entonces me quedaré de momento -dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa y estando tan cerca de la cara de la Diamante. Le dio un dulce beso en el cachete.

Yellow Diamond se ruborizó levemente al sentir esto y dejo de lagrimear.

-¿Qué fue eso? -hablo confundida.

-Fue una pequeña muestra de afecto -hablo el pequeño sonriendo.

-Oh está bien... Gracias Steven -dijo mientras su rubor aumentaba. Tomó una pequeña pausa y hablo -Sabes... Tal vez en un futuro te llevaré de regreso a la tierra, solo que... Yo tendre que acompañarte.

El pequeño se quedó anonadada de felicidad al escuchar eso y comenzó a abrazar su cara y a dar besitos de tiernos, a la vez de que decía una y otra vez "Muchas gracias".

-Tranquilo Steven -hablo Yellow Diamond sonrojada y avergonzado, mientras difícilmente se mantenía sería -Alguien nos puede ver.

El híbrido se separó y la miro mientras sonreía.

-Está bien -hablo para que después soltara una risita.

La Diamante miro con seriedad a Steven, y después de un pequeño silencio, hablo mientras tenía un sonrojo un poco más fuerte.

-Oh bueno... -dijo -Solo tres más y ya.


	2. ¿Yellow ?

-Mírate, eres patética.

La gema temblaba, parecía que ni siquiera pudiera sostenerse por si sola y a cada segundo que pasaba, imploraba cada vez más por su vida. Yellow Diamond ni siquiera parpadeaba al escuchar los grandes sollozos de esta, y hubo un punto en donde se arrodilló al sentir que ya no podía seguir de pie la gema afligida.

La matriarca se levantó de su gran silla de comandos. Su figura imponente creó una sombra que cubrió a la Amatista que se encontraba de rodillas, y una vez así, Yellow volvió a hablar con seriedad absoluta y frialdad.

-¿Realmente pensaste que pasaría por alto tu desagradable comportamiento? ¿Realmente pensaste qué había la mínima posibilidad que te salieras con la tuya y que no te destruiría?

Se quedó inerte la pobre gema. Paralizada por el miedo y con la esperanza ya extinta, está aceptó su muerte al ver como la diamante levantaba su brazo en dirección a ella.

-Desaparecerás por tu insolencia.

La Amtista cerró los ojos con fuerza, una últimas lágrimas brotaron por sus ojos, y justo cuando Yellow iba a atacar, las puertas del enorme salón fueron abiertas y una vocecita inconfundible fue escuchada a lo lejos.

-¡Yellow ya se como! -exclamo el pequeño.

Yellow Diamond casi pegó un brinco al escuchar aquello a la vez de que volteó rápidamente a la entrada del lugar. Se sentó con rapidez en su silla y miró el panel de control con cierto nerviosismo leve.

De repente, aquella atmósfera intimidante se esfumó por completo en ella...

-Perla, llévate a esta Amatista de aquí inmediatamente... -murmuro ella un poco nerviosa.

Pero de nada le sirvió decirle eso, ya era muy tarde...

-¡Yellow! ¡tengo una maravillosa idea que creo que te va a...

La Amatista abrió los ojos confundida al darse cuenta que aún seguía con vida, y a lo lejos, observó al pequeño híbrido mirando la situación curioso.

-¡Steven! ¡Que agradable sorpresa! -soltó Yellow de repente -¿Qué te trae por aquí? -pregunto mientras una sonrisa extraña se formó en su rostro.

La Perla Amarilla se sonrojó al escuchar y ver aquello y llevó sus dos manos para cubrir su rostro. No se creía lo de su gran diamante todavía.

Hubo un silencio absoluto por un lapso.

El pequeño híbrido camino hasta la Amatista con pasitos cortos, y una vez llegó con ella, miró a Yellow Diamond un tanto curioso.

-¿Qué hacían? No interrumpo nada ¿verdad... ? -pregunto tímido.

-Oh no, como crees Steven -negó con sus manos varias veces -¿Tu interrumpir algo? Nunca harías tal cosa como interrumpir Steven, sabes que siempre tengo tiempo para mi pequeño.

-¿Enserio... ? -pregunto el pequeño mientras un rojo abordaba sus mejillas.

Ella sonrió y un tenue rubor apareció en su rostro. Acercó su mano a él, y acarició levemente el cabello rizado del híbrido.

-Claro que si Steven -dijo con cierta seriedad.

Los dos se sonrieron, la Perla miró un tanto incrédula aquello, seguía sin acostumbrarse. Y la Amatista que se encontraba expectante y seguía sin hacer ningún movimiento y ruido, le había impactado más esto que el hecho de que estuvieron apuntó de terminar con su existencia.

-¿Y de hablaban?

Yellow trago un poco de saliva y rio nerviosamente.

-Bueno, no hablábamos de nada importante Steven, solo de las cosas de la existencia... Creo... -tragó un poco de saliva -Bueno, Perla, Amatista, pueden irse... -pidió sonriendo, fingiendo bienestar con la gema que estuvo a punto de destruir.

Se podría decir que la Amatista se salvó gracias al híbrido que había criticado y cuya crítica la había traído ahí en primer lugar. Ahora debía agradecer que Steven le negaba a Yellow a destruir gemas. ¿Con que amenaza hacía esto? Bueno, eran varias a decir verdad.

Una de ellas era que el pequeño ya no le iba a dirigir la palabra, otra que si hacía eso se iba a enojar con ella, también que se pondría muy triste y había otra que últimamente era muy importante para la matriarca. Era una cosa que, aunque le daba vergüenza admitir a la mismísima gran Yellow Diamond, poseedora de muchas colonias y uno de los seres más poderosos del universo, eran aquellos besitos que se negaría a darle si destruía a gemas o si hacia algo de naturaleza maligna.

Y es que en solo pensar que Yellow Diamond le gustará ese tipo de nuevo ritual que hacia el pequeño Steven en sus mejillas, hacían hacer sonrojarse a cualquiera de las gemas que la seguían con gran lealtad. Inclusive si lo pensaba bien la diamante aquella, era un tanto bochornoso para su imagen eso, pero no era que lo quisiera detener, solo se limitaba a que un amarillo fuertesimo hiciera acto de presencia en su rostro y seguía pidiendo esa acción.

Cuando en el salón no hubo más que la figura imponente de la diamante y la pequeña figura del híbrido. Yellow tomó con cuidado al pequeño con sus grandes manos, y lo puso en lugar alto con delicadeza. Steven le sonrió y agradeció. Le hizo una seña para que se acercara, como si le fuera contar un secreto, ella fue con el, y en vez de que le susurrara algo al oído como se supondría, el le dio besito en la mejilla.

La diamante se ruborizó y sonrió. El pequeño le correspondió igual sonriéndole, y comenzó a hablar.

-Yellow, creo que ya cheque lo que podrías decir una vez llegues a la tierra. ¿Recuerdas que no querías ir todavía a la tierra por lo de que te considerarían enemiga?

-Si, si recuerdo Steven -dijo inmersa en lo suyo mientras tocaba la mejilla en donde había recibido el beso.

-Bueno, creo que ya se como calmar las cosas un poco -soltó una pequeña risa -Y es que podemos practicar que deberíamos decir y ya. Es muy sencillo en verdad, no se porqué te preocupabas por eso...

El pequeño miró a Yellow, y la encontró aún muy metida en lo suyo. Todavía tocando su mejilla, y con aquel rubor que no se le iba.

-Yellow ¿si me escuchaste bien... ? -pregunto el pequeño con inocencia.

Por un momento pensó Steven que saldría con alguna otra cuestión antes de ir completamente a la tierra. Cosa que le prometio Yellow ya hace vario rato y que no había cumplido, diciéndole que había ciertas cosas que ver antes de dirigirse ahí. El pequeño híbrido se creía todo aquello, pero realmente eran usualmente puras excusas momentáneas para no ir.

-¿Yellow... ?

-Oh, claro que si Steven -respondió Yellow y lo miró.

-Bueno entonces ¿si?

-Si, lo que quieras Steven -respondió Yellow sin saber ni que.

-¡Genial! ¡Gracias Yellow! -dijo y le sonrió con dulzura.

La matriarca sintió como sus mejillas ardían más al ver esa reacción. La seriedad que le caracterizaba pareció irse por completo de ella, y ahora se veía un tanto... ¿tímida?

Ella bajo la mirada y con una expresión todavía de tranquilidad, comenzó a jugar con sus dedos de una manera peculiar.

-Oye Steven... -soltó.

-¿Si?

-Me estaba preguntando algo. No sé si sea algo impropio, si lo es dime, pero... -tomo un silencio y levantó la mirada de nuevo -Pero quisiera darte también un beso, ya sabes, esas expresiones que me regalas aveces.

El pequeño híbrido se sonrojó levemente al escuchar aquello y sonrió.

-Bueno, claro que puedes... -dijo y se acercó un poco al borde donde yacía.

Mostró su mejilla, Yellow asintió y suspiró como si se preparará. Sintió nervios y emoción, el rubor se hizo mucho más intenso y segura de sí misma, se acercó al pequeño sin detenerse, y le dio un beso lleno de dulzura, inocencia y curiosidad.

Le afectó el amor a Yellow Diamond.


End file.
